Dunlending Warrior
Dunlending Warriors are Dunlendings who are trained and equiped for battle. They wear full sets of Dunlending armour and wield iron daggers, spears, or swords. They also hold a shield of a howling wolf on their left arm, though it is just for looks, and gives them no bonus in combat. Spawning Just like Dunlendings and Dunlending bowmen, these warriors spawn in Dunland and also in Enedwaith, albeit more rarely than in their native land. Dunland Hill Forts will always contain many Dunlending Warriors, along with Dunlending Bowmen and a Dunlending Warlord. Behaviour As warriors of Dunland, they will attack any negatively aligned NPCs or players on sight. Like all Dunlendings, they bear a fierce hatred for the Rohirrim, the ‘Strawheads’ as they call them, and they will first of all attack an Eorling who has ventured into their sight range. Drops Dunlending warriors commonly drop vanilla bones and sometimes silver coins. They may also rarely drop their weapon or a piece of their armour. Hiring Dunlending Warriors can be hired from Dunlending Warlords in their hill forts. The needed alignment is +150 and the starting price for these units is 30 silver coins. As always, as one's alignment increases, price decreases. Speechbank Friendly *Any enemy of Rohan is a friend of Dunland! *We have sworn vengeance on the people of Rohan. Will you fight with us, Person? *Our lands were taken by the Strawheads of Rohan. *We Dunlendings are a proud and vicious race. *Death to the men of Rohan! *Our feud with the thieving Rohirrim is centuries old. *Do you fight with us, Person? *The land of Rohan should by rights be ours. Those filthy, strawheaded men of the River have no claim to it! *If the horse-lords are your enemy, Person, then we welcome you into our land. *What do you want? *Those filthy strawheads shall pay for stealing our lands from us! *The land shall be stained with the blood of Rohan! *Stranger, what do you want in our lands? *Shall you help us reclaim what is rightfully ours? *A day shall come when the pitiful Men of Rohan will pay for what they have done! Hostile *Your doom comes swiftly, Person! *Your kind is not welcome here. *Curse you, Person! *Stop, Person. You are unwelcome here! *Flee, wretched friend of the horse-lords! *Raaaargh! *Death to the Strawheads and their kin! *Down you go, Person! *What devilry of Rohan comes hence? *Your end shall be swift, strawhead-scum! *Run, scum, run back to those pitiful horse-riding cowards! *Death to you and all your kin! *Be gone, scum of Rohan! *You shall pay for your crimes, Person! Hired *Death to the men of Rohan! *Death to the Strawheads! *Let us reclaim our homeland of old! *For wrath! For ruin! For our forefathers! *We shall roll into Rohan like a plague. *For Dunland! *Lead us to war, Person! *We go to victory! *We Dunlendings are bold and strong warriors! We shall not fail you in battle! *Come, Person! Let us together avenge my people! *It is time for the filthy Rohirrim to pay for their crimes! *We will fight for you! *The filthy strawheads shall fear our name! Lead us to war and triumph, Person! de:Dunländer Krieger Category:Dunland Category:Hirable Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Evil Men Category:Level 2 Mobs